Lágrimas de Amor
by Sora Kasugano
Summary: Akane es una linda chica de 16 años pero ha sufrido de una decepción amorosa, en su desesperación acude a Cologne, pronto vivirá cosas que ni ella se imagina...te invito a que descubras a la nueva Akane...
1. Capítulo 1: Un corazón roto

Lágrimas de amor

Capitulo 1: "Un corazón roto"

Akane: *como olvidarlo, no puedo, lo amo, me enamoré de verdad pero jamás olvidare sus palabras...*

Nabiki: ( pasandole la mano por enfrente del rostro) hey akane! Akane!

Akane: ( reaccionando) que pasa nabiki?

Nabiki: llegaremos tarde a casa anda hay que ir rápido! ( corre)

Akane: adelantate yo te alcanzo! ( camina sola) hace semanas que solo lloro, y pienso en el...jamás podré sacarlo de mi corazón...( se le salen un par de lágrimas) te detesto...te detesto te detesto!

: ( caminando cerca de ahi, escucha a akane) akane no esperaba verte por aqui...

Akane: ( secandose rapidamente las lágrimas) Dr. Tofu! Que hace aqui?

: nada solo sali a dar una vuelta...que te pasa akane?

Akane: nada doctor...eso me pasa nada...

: anda akane puedes confiar en mi

Akane: llegaré tarde a casa...

: toma mi celular llamales y avisales que estas conmigo

Akane: bien...( llama a su casa) kasumi llegare tarde estoy con el doctor tofu adios...

( se sientan en el parque)

: y bien akane dime que pasa?

Akane: ( suspira y mira al cielo) vera doctor...yo tuve un novio... El es de España, se preguntara como lo conoci...

*flashback*

( narración de akane)

Akane: 18 años de edad, cabello negro, ojos cafes ...mas alto que yo... Aun lo recuerdo, su nombre...Jean... No era muy guapo pero me gustaba, verá doctor, Jean y yo nos conocimos gracias a Ryoga, eran amigos, Ryoga estaba en su computadora y yo ya habia dejado el vicio de escribirle a personas de otros lugares, pero... Esta vez volvió a pasar...

Ryoga: Akane no tiene nada de malo

Akane: es un vicio...no lo haré de nuevo

Ryoga: anda, te presentare a nuevos amigos

Akane: esta bien...

( Akane continua hablando)

_Akane: en ese momento cree una cuenta nueva, me meti a un grupo del cual Ryoga era lider, Jean estaba ahi pero no hablaba fuera del grupo con nadie siempre fue callado y reservado hasta que empezamos un juego como si estuvieramos casados todos con cualquiera de los del grupo a mie casaron con Jean, pero el juego...termino haciendose verdad, me empezo a gustar Jean...y un dia Ryoga me dijo que yo tambien le gustaba a Jean...Jean y yo hablamos...y nos hicimos novios... Al principio pues no era tan bueno pero...los dias pasaron y nos enamoramos... Hasta que... Mi padre me castigo y no me dejo usar mi laptop, me la quito, fueron dias...y dias...entonces de vez en cuando tomaba la laptop a escondidas y entraba a ver a Jean...y entonces paso... El se volvio distante... Por que yo no habia estado... ( empieza a quedarse sin hablar mientras llora)_

: ( le da un pañuelo) pero no entiendo...que paso?

Akane: es lo mismo que yo me pregunto...que paso... _Un dia el dijo que...si habia terminado conmigo... Era por que...por que... Se habia otra chica que conocio y que tambien era de Francia..._ ( llora sin control)

: Akane... ( la abraza) asi es el amor Akane uno sufre cuando ama, pero despues el te siguio hablando?

Akane: la verdad, no he entrado ahi desde que eso paso, pero no lo he olvidado aun lo amo y me pregunto que hice mal? Acaso ella es mas bonita o mejor que yo? Que no le di yo para que me dejara el no me comprendio le explique por que no estaria...y aun asi...a pesar de todo no quiso hacer nada ya...( sigue llorando) y me pregunto aun...por que!

: *jamás me imagine ver a Akane asi...*

Akane: eso es lo que tengo...( se levanta) pero debo seguir con mi vida...y con el dolor de no tenerlo a mi lado... ( se va caminando)

: Akane espera ( la alcanza) encontraras a otro chico

Akane: para que? Para que me mientan y me usen como si fuera un juguete? No doctor ya me cansé de llorar!

: sabes conosco muchos chicos que podrian gustarte...ademas tienes muchos pretendientes alegrate!

Akane: para usted es fácil decirlo, es hombre ( entra a su casa) ya llegué!

Soun: gracias a dios mi pequeña! ( la abraza llorando)

Akane: papá no seas tan exagerado llame y avise que no estaría aqui temprano

Kasumi: es cierto, te lo dije 5 veces papá

( entra el doctor tofu)

: buenas tardes!

Kasumi: hola doctor tofu

: hola kasumi...señor Tendo, Akane estaba conmigo

Soun: akane? Que le pasa a mi pequeña!? Esta bien? Digame la verdad doctor!

: no se preocupe señor Tendo, Akane esta bien, solo me la encontre y le pedi que me acompañará al parque

Nabiki: *que extraño el doctor tofu no se puso nervioso como antes...*

Akane: exactamente, bueno ire a comer algo

Soun: acompañeme... ( van a la habitacion de soun) doctor he notado a Akane algo rara, se ha vuelto seria...muy seria, reservada muy reservada... Callada...muy callada... Bueno... Hasta he visto que casi no come, ahora solo bebe y bebe agua...y come mucho helado se encierra en su habitacion y solo la veo leer o hacer cosas diferentes con decirle que hace tiempo que ya no va al dojo a entrenar

Dr. Tofu: señor Tendo usted tiene que estar tranquilo, Akane esta en la adolescencia y es normal que a su edad este asi, asi que solo quierala como hasta ahora lo ha hecho...

Soun: eso espero...gracias doctor...

( salen)

: buenas noches ( va a su consultorio) aay... Lamento haberle mentido al señor tendo...pero lo de Akane es confidencia...Akane pobre Akane...a la mala te toco tener el corazón roto... Pero es cuestión de tiempo y estarás bien...


	2. Capítulo 2: Empezaré a olvidarte

Lágrimas de amor

Capítulo 2: "Empezaré a olvidarte"

Nabiki: ( caminando con akane) sabes akane me alegra que tengamos vacaciones

Akane: si...

: * ahi estan de nuevo Nabiki y...Akane...*

Nabiki: ( voltea y ve al ) vaya...

Akane: Nabiki voy a comprar un libro... ( se mete a la tienda)

Nabiki: si ahorita te veo... ( va hacia el ) hola doctor

Dr. Tofu: Nabiki que sorpresa verte...y Akane?

Nabiki: comprando un libro... Vaya parece que esta muy interesado en Akane...

Dr. Tofu: ( nervioso) pero Nabiki que estas diciendo... Akane es una niña muy linda y solo soy su amigo

Nabiki: si doctor claro...sabe ayer lo note normal con Kasumi y al parecer quien le interesa mucho es Akane

Dr. Tofu: ( se sonroja) claro que no Nabiki... Ella es menor que yo

Nabiki: sabe para el amor no hay edad, y si Akane le gusta puede intentar acercarse a ella ademas ella ya no tiene novio

Dr. Tofu: tu tambien sabes eso que le paso?

Nabiki: doctor quien cree que soy? Me di cuenta de eso hasta papá lo sabia todos lo sabiamos...pero Akane se hizo la fuerte...solo que ahora ya no es la misma

Dr. Tofu: si eso me dijo ayer tu padre

Nabiki: doctor si akane le gusta...solo sea su amigo, lo demás vendra despues... Bueno debo ir a ver donde esta Akane, pienselo... ( se va)

Dr. Tofu: *Nabiki tiene razon pero... Yo le interesare a Akane?*

( en la noche, casa Tendo)

Nabiki: ya llegamos!

Soun: ( riendose) jajaja doctor pare pare!

Dr. Tofu: perdón señor Tendo...

Genma: este muchacho es muy divertido no te parece Ranma?

Ranma: si papá... ( aburrido)

Akane: papá estamos...aqui...

Soun: oh que bueno que llegan...miren les presento a Genma Saotome...y a su hijo Ranma

Ranma: es un gusto

Soun: ellos viviran aqui por un tiempo... Y esperamos enparentar algun dia ( se rie)

Nabiki: hola Ranma soy Nabiki y ella es mi hemana Akane, supongo ya conoces a Kasumi

Ranma: si es muy amable

Akane: Dr. Tofu que hace aqui?

Soun: oh Akane el doctor nos ha hecho reir mucho y solo vino a visitarnos

Dr. Tofu: me alegra verte Akane

Akane: a mi igual doctor...bueno... ( dirigiendose a Ranma) asi que tu eres Ranma

Ranma: eso creo... ( le sonrie)

Akane: bueno dejemos a los mayores aqui ven ( lo lleva al dojo)

Nabiki: los dejo ire a ver que hay en la television... ( se va)

Ranma: te gustan las artes marciales?

Akane: obviamente, solo que ya no practico como antes

Ranma: y eso por que?

Akane: cosas...

Ranma: * hay algo en su mirada...una mirada triste...pero es muy bonita...*

Akane: ( lo mira) que pasa?

Ranma: nada...solo veia que tienes una hermosa mirada...pero...te ves algo triste...

Akane: se nota tanto!?

Ranma: entonces estas triste?

Akane: no...claro que no ( se levanta y pone musica)

Ranma: ( se acerca a ella) sabes... Casi no te conosco pero...me gustaria ayudarte...

Akane: ayuda de un hombre? No gracias ya me han hecho bastante los chicos como para que vuelva a confiar

Ranma: sabes no es mi culpa que te hallan roto el corazón

Akane: como sabes eso? ( sorprendida)

Ranma: por que es la unica razón por la cual una chica tendría una mirada asi... Sabes, deberias olvidar lo que te hicieron, no es bueno estar triste todo el tiempo

Akane: y tu que sabes... No lo entenderias por que no te has enamorado profundamente...

Ranma: solo olvida eso que paso...es más si quieres cuentame todo y desahogate y yo intentare ayudarte

Akane: ( lo mira con desconfianza) como se que puedo confiar en ti?

Ranma: tienes mi palabra de que no defraudare tu confianza

Akane: esta bien...

( dos horas mas tarde)

Akane: ( llorando)

Ranma: ya veo... Lo amabas mucho..

Akane: aun lo amo... Ese es el problema

Ranma: ( pone su mano en el hombro de akane) quiza no sepa lo que estes sintiendo pero... Mi consejo es, aprende a olvidarlo, el ya no te amaba y si lo hubiera hecho no se habria fijado en otra

Akane: lo se

Ranma: Akane, es hora de que tu te valores, de que tu tomes las riendas y seas feliz

Akane: no entiendes...tengo miedo...ya no quiero enamorarme...duele... y al final siempre te dejan sola...

Ranma: ( la abraza) no me gusta ver a una chica llorando menos por un idiota que no vale nada

Akane: eh? ( se sonroja)

Ranma: *pero que estoy haciendo!?* lo siento...

Akane: tengo que ir a dormir...a...adios... ( camino a su habitacion)

Dr. Tofu: ( saliendo del baño) Akane...

Akane: hola...

Ranma: quiza...me vi algo insinuante... Ire a disculparme... ( subiendo las escaleras) le dire que... ( ve a akane y al doctor y se esconde)

Dr. Tofu: Akane... Yo quisiera... Bueno...

Akane: si doctor?

Dr. Tofu: ( le toma las manos)

Ranma: ( viendo) quien sera ese... ( molesto, aparece ante ellos) Akane oye donde esta el baño...

Dr. Tofu: ( le suelta las manos a Akane)

Akane: ( le señala una puerta) ahi...

Ranma: gracias ( entra al baño)

Dr. Tofu: Akane veras yo...

Ranma: ( grita) ahhhhh!

Akane: ( entra rapidamente) ranma estas...bien... Una chica...

Ranma: ( apenado) lo siento...bueno...debo explicarte...

( en la habitacion de akane)

Dr. Tofu: habia escuchado sobre jusenkyo pero no crei que fuera verdad...

Akane: ( le hecha agua caliente a ranma)

Ranma: gracias akane... Pues si y no he podido regresar a china

Dr. Tofu: tengo que retirarme...bueno los dejo...( sale de la casa)

Ranma: *que bien se fue*

Akane: Ranma tengo sueño...hablamos mañana...

Ranma: ( se levanta) hasta mañana akane... ( se va de la habitacion)

Akane: ( se acuesta en su cama) quiza tiene razon...ya es hora de olvidarte Jean... Cueste lo que cueste te olvidare...


	3. Capítulo 3: La solución a todo

Lágrimas de amor

Capitulo 3: "La solución a todo"

Akane: ( saliendo temprano de au casa)

Ranma: a donde ira tan temprano...

Genma: Ranma!

Ranma: aah! Que haces aqui!?

Genma: desde hace dias que te veo muy interesado en Akane...sabes es muy linda...me da gusto que quieras conquistarla

Ranma: papá solo es mi amiga...

Genma: te dare un consejo ve por ella!

Ranma: ( sigue a akane)

( llegando a una casa)

Akane: ( toca la puerta)

Shampoo: ni hao!

Akane: am busco a Cologne

Shampoo: es mi abuela...soy su nieta Shampoo pasa...

( entran)

Shampoo: y dime para que vienes a consultar a mi abuela?

Akane: pues...

Shampoo: tranquila mucha gente viene a ver a mi abuela por problemas en especial problemas amorosos

Akane: aah jejeje pues jajaja...

Shampoo: y dime cual es tu caso?

Akane: pues veras...am...

Cologne: disculpa a mi nieta casi no tiene amigos aqui

Shampoo: abuela!

Akane: con gusto seria tu amiga Shampoo

Shampoo: de verdad!? Gracias! ( sonrie)

Cologne: y bien veamos...( observa a akane) tienes mal de amores

Akane: mal de amores?

Cologne: dime que es lo que quieres? Venganza? Que se arrepienta o tal vez...

Akane: ( la interrumpe) nada de eso! Solo quiero olvidarlo y ya...estoy cansada de ser yo la que de todo de si misma, ser usada, y llorar ya no mas solo quiero olvidarlo todo

Cologne: Shampoo traeme mi cofre y mi cajita de sobrecitos de te

Shampoo: si abuela..

Cologne: Al ver tus ojos vi toda tu historia, no te preocupes despues de lo que te daré todo sera diferente

Akane: eso espero...

Shampoo: ten abuela ( le da un cofre y una cajita y agua)

Cologne: ( selecciona un te y le da de beber a akane) ten bebelo

Akane: ( mira a shampoo)

Shampoo: tranquila solo bebelo

Akane: bueno...( bebe todo el té) vaya tiene sabor exquisito!

Cologne: esa es la idea... ( armando un collar) vaya... Quedo muy bien... Bien Akane verás este collar y tu una vez lo uses seran uno mismo nada ni nadie podrán hacer que el efecto de este collar termine, seras una chica diferente, y olvidaras todo, estas convencida de querer hacer esto?

Akane: claro que si!

Cologne: bien toma... ( le da el collar a akane)

Akane: ( se pone el collar)

Cologne: ( pone un broche dorado en el collar) listo

Akane: ( siente su corazón acelerado y se desmaya)

( afuera de la casa de Shampoo)

Ranma: hace horas que Akane entro aqui y no ha salido quiza deba tocar y entrar...

( salen Akane,Shampoo y Cologne)

Akane: gracias por todo! Shampoo te llamaré mañana

Shampoo: si cuando quieras...adios!

Akane: ( camina)

Ranma: Akane!

Akane: ( mira a Ranma) Ranma que haces aqui?

Ranma: *se ve feliz...* pues...solo pasaba por aqui y estaba aburrido

Akane: (mira el cielo) que te parece si vamos por un helado?

Ranma: ah que...( sonrojado y sorprendido) Si...si!

Akane: bien vamos...

( en un parque)

Ryoga: ya estoy cansado...*Akane mi amor como estaras...*

Akane: ay Ranma eres muy gracioso

Ryoga: ( ve a akane con ranma) Saotome con Akane!? Ese desgraciado... ( corre hacia a Ranma) Saotome!

Ranma: ( voltea y esquiva el ataque de Ryoga) vaya hola Ryoga

Akane: se conocen?

Ranma: claro fuimos juntos a la escuela cuando eramos niños...

Ryoga: exactamente... Akane por que esta contigo este tonto?

Akane: esta viviendo en mi casa, su padre y mi padre son amigos

Ryoga: Que! *Saotome te envidio*

Ranma: *acaso a Ryoga le gustará Akane?*

Akane: *me siento muy bien...y no se por que siento mucho agrado por Ranma...* bueno nosotros nos vamos...adiós Ryoga

Ranma: cuidate Ryoga...

Akane: ( caminando a casa) sabes me siento muy bien contigo

Ranma: ( nervioso) enserio? Que bien...

Kuno: Akane Tendo! Mi amor ven a mi!

Akane: ( se deja abrazar por Kuno) Hola kuno

Kuno: Akane Tendo estas aceptando mi abrazo? ( llora )

Akane: que te pasa kuno?

Kuno: crei que esto jamas pasaria...

Ranma: Vaya vaya hola kuno

Kuno: hola Ranma... Akane, saldrias mañana conmigo?

Akane: no se si pueda, nos vemos Kuno ( le guiña el ojo)

Kuno: eso...eso fue un si! Increible... Debo prepararme para mi cita con Akane! ( se va corriendo a su casa)

( entrando a casa de los Tendo)

Akane: ya llegamos!

Kasumi: hola Ranma hola akane, que bueno que llegan, papá y tio Genma estan diciendo que ustedes dos serian buena pareja

Soun: chicos ya llegaron me alegra que salieran juntos!

Genma: muy bien Ranma estoy orgulloso de ti!

Ranma: papá! *por que akane no dice nada?*

Akane: diganme que hay de cenar?

Kasumi: cierto vamos a cenar

Nabiki: hey Ranma!

Ranma: si nabiki?

Nabiki: estas saliendo con Akane?

Ranma: ah que! Bueno no! ...en realidad no se...

Nabiki: llego muy feliz, de hecho se ve diferente como si nada pasara...

Ranma: lo se... Pero lo que importa es que ella sea feliz no?

Nabiki: si...* Akane que habra pasado entre tu y Ranma... Eso o tal vez algo sucedio...pero que sera?...


	4. Capítulo 4: La nueva Akane

Lagrimas de amor

Capitulo 4: "La nueva Akane"

( media noche, habitación de Akane)

Akane: ( mirando hacia la ventana) la luna esta preciosa...

( tocan la puerta)

Akane: ( abre) ...Ranma...

Ranma: crei que estarías dormida

Akane: no, no tenia sueño de todos modos

Ranma: Akane... Por que... No dijiste nada cuando nuestros padres dijeron que salimos...

Akane: no tendría nada de malo, pero si te molesta no te preocupes mañana lo aclaramos

Ranma: no no no! Esta bien asi... O bueno no espera es que yo... Yo...

Akane: ( rie) Ranma... Por que estas tan nervioso?

Ranma: nervioso yo? Ja! Eso nunca

Akane: ( le da un beso en la mejilla) tienes unos bellos ojos azules

Ranma: ( sonrojado) A...A...Akane...

Akane: si Ranma...

Ranma: ( se acerca a ella) pues yo...yo...( se acerca mucho más a ella)

Akane: Ranma...

Ranma: si Akane...( a punto de besarla)

Akane: esto es muy rápido... Nos conocemos a penas hace un mes...

Ranma: Akane! Yo...lo siento! No se que me esta pasando...

Akane: shhh...tranquilo...( bosteza) tengo sueño Ranma, descanza ( le da otro beso en la mejilla y se acuesta en su cama)

Ranma: ( se va a su habitacion) Akane... Ay Akane... Creo que me gustas y mucho pero... Aun asi... No se si deba...

( a la mañana siguiente)

Soun: Buenos dias doctor tofu! No esperaba verlo...

Dr. Tofu: como esta señor Tendo?

Soun: bien gracias, por favor acompañenos a desayunar

Dr. Tofu: claro...y Akane?

Soun: esta en su habitacion...

Dr. Tofu: ( sube a ver a Akane) Akane puedo pasar?

Akane: si!

Dr. Tofu: buenos dias Akane..

Akane: Doctor Tofu! ( sonrie)

Dr. Tofu: ( abraza a Akane) como estas?

Akane: ( corresponde al abrazo) muy bien doctor...

Nabiki: oye Akane me prestarias tu... Vaya... Creo que mejor me voy... ( cierra la puerta)

Ranma: Nabiki oye y Akane?

Nabiki: se esta vistiendo...asi que esperala abajo...

Dr. Tofu: Akane yo...he querido decirte algo

Akane: y que es doctor?

Dr. Tofu: sabes que te conosco desde hace tiempo...y pues...bueno... Ultimamente... Tengo mucho interes en ti

Akane: ah ya veo, usted quiere que lo ayude a salir con Kasumi, no se preocupe yo lo arreglo

Dr. Tofu: Akane, no es eso, Kasumi... Kasumi ya no me interesa... no de esa manera ya... La que me interesa... Es...es...

Akane: es?

Dr. Tofu: Akane me gustas...me gustas mucho mucho!

Akane: ( sorprendida) doctor tofu!

Dr. Tofu: quisiera poder...intentar mostrarte que no te hare daño...bueno... Yo quisiera que me permitieras despertar en ti emociones que nadie ha logrado hacerte sentir

Akane: bueno... Sabe es hora de desayunar...hay que ir

Dr. Tofu: y me dejaras asi? Sin saber nada...

Akane: doctor... Usted tambien me gusta... Pero enserio debemos ir

Dr. Tofu: Akane...no me lo esperaba pero esta bien...hablaremos luego de esto...

( en el desayuno)

Akane: perdonen estaba arreglandome

( entra Kuno)

Kuno: Akane mi amor!

Ranma: ( lo golpea) buen dia Kuno

Kuno: vengo a ver a Akane no a ti Saotome!

Dr. Tofu: hey chicos que pasa aqui?

Kuno: voy a salir con Akane!

Ranma: no lo haras!

Dr. Tofu: con Akane?

Akane: Kuno dije que no se si podia

Nabiki: *que esta pasando aqui...Akane...salio con Ranma, acepto salir con Kuno...y abrazaba al Dr. Tofu... Hay algo raro aqui...*

Akane: *jamás pense que se me juntaria esto*

Ranma: que te parece si lo resolvemos afuera Kuno!

Kuno: bien!

Akane: yo voy a... Adios...

Nabiki: *debo seguirla*

Akane: ( en una plaza) hola Shampoo!

Shampoo: Akane que gusto verte

Akane: ven tomemos algo

Nabiki: ( escondiendose) quién será esa chica...

Shampoo: vaya parece que todo esto te asento muy bien

Akane: me siento de maravilla pero no se por que

Shampoo: es normal, asi pasa, ahora eres una nueva persona

Akane: eso creo...

Shampoo: y dime que has hecho de nuevo?

Akane: pues... Acepte salir con Kuno...pero tambien estoy saliendo con Ranma...y el Dr. Tofu... Me dijo que le gusto y tambien me gusta...

Shampoo: *al parecer lo que hizo mi bisabuela esta funcionando*

Akane: de hecho me sorprende que yo haga esto, pero lo mas raro es que...no me siento mal

Shampoo: era tu turno Akane ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras

Akane: bueno si...algo asi

Nabiki: algo raro le pasa a Akane y averiguare de que se trata!


	5. Capítulo 5: La extraña Joya de Akane

Lágrimas de amor

Capitulo 5: "La extraña joya de Akane"

Nabiki: ( caminando) Akane... Vaya que te paso, pero... En parte esta bien y a la vez mal... ( entra a una tienda) buenos dias quisiera un boleto de avión

Ukyo: hola...am cual seria su destino?

Nabiki: Francia

Ukyo: oh que bien piensas visitar francia sabes he vivido ahi un tiempo ahora solo vine de paso, pero seguro te vere por alla ( imprime el boleto) ten...am

Nabiki: mi nombre es Nabiki Tendo

Ukyo: y el mio Ukyo Kionji y dime Nabiki que te lleva a Francia

Nabiki: asuntos personales...

Ukyo: quiza pueda ayudarte dejame tu numero y estaremos en contacto

Nabiki: esta bien...

( camino a casa)

Nabiki: debo hablar con Kasumi sobre esto... Pero antes mandare a un amigo a averiguar que pasa con Akane... ( toca una puerta)

Akio: Hola Nabiki pasa

Nabiki: ( entra) vives muy bien amigo

Akio: eh si ya sabes mi trabajo es muy provechoso y dime a que has venido?

Nabiki: necesito que investigues a mi hermana

Akio: mmm a que se debe eso?

Nabiki: ha estado rara ultimamente...digamos que tiene corazón de condominio

Akio: te preocupa que le gusten muchos chicos?

Nabiki: no es eso...sino que...acepta salir con ellos... Ranma,Kuno, Dr. Tofu...y quien más sigue? Akane no es asi!

Akio: dejamelo a mi y dime cuanto tiempo tengo?

Nabiki: en unos dias ire a Francia ire a hablar con el idiota de Jean y vere si ha estado en contacto con el

Akio: ( bebiendo su té) perfecto, empezaré mañana

Nabiki: gracias...

( al dia siguiente)

Akio: * Nabiki dijo que hoy Akane saldría con Kuno... Y tuvo razón* (observando desde lejos)

Akane: Kuno eres tan lindo

Kuno: Akane tu eres mucho más linda!

Akio: veamos...pues no le veo nada raro a Akane... Esperen! Que es eso que trae Akane en el cuello...( le toma una foto) que extraña joya...es bonita pero rara...

( en casa de Akio)

Akio: ( en su computadora) es un bonito collar... Pero... Segun mi libro este collar no es de aqui... No existe tal joya en japón... Quiza deba investigar más ... ( llamando a alguien) maestro Happosai necesito su ayuda lo espero en mi casa)

( horas después)

Happosai: dime Akio que pasa?

Akio: maestro mire esta foto ( le da la foto)

Happosai: uuuu...la chica es linda! Mira si quieres conquistarla no seas timido yo te ayudare

Akio: no no no, eso no, mire el collar

Happosai: ( ve mas de cerca la foto) mmmm...

Akio: reconoce esa joya?

Happosai: ( asiente con la cabeza) no tengo la menor idea de que joya sea... Espera! Es una joya china! ( le brillan los ojos) es hermosa...

Akio: por eso no aparecia en mis libros! Y para que sirve esa piedra

Happosai: eso si no lo se...solo hay una persona que conoce de esto...

Akio: puede llevarme con esa persona?

Happosai: de que puedo puedo pero...todo depende de si esa persona me sigue odiando...


	6. Capitulo 6: Comienza la investigación

Lágrimas de amor

Capítulo 6: "Comienza la investigación"

Happosai: es aqui...

Akio: el café del gato?

Happosai: si... ( entra) Cologne!

Cologne: ( mira a happosai) viejo descarado! ( intenta atacarlo)

Akio: ( defiende a Happosai)

Cologne: veo que tienes un nuevo estudiante, no tengo animos de pelear que quieres?

Happosai: ( saca una foto) quiero saber que es esto

Cologne: ( ve la foto) es un collar

Happosai: ya lo se pero, este collar es de origen chino, y quiero saber si tiene alguna función

Cologne: no sabria decirte, no he visto una joya asi en mi vida

Happosai: mmmh... Bueno adios Cologne

Akio: señora! Vamos digame la verdad ( se acerca a Cologne)

Shampoo: deja en paz a mi abuela!

Akio: ( se hace hacia atras) solo necesito la información pero veo que tendré que buscar en otra parte... ( desaparece con happosai)

Shampoo: que querian?

Cologne: saber sobre el collar que le di a Akane...

Shampoo: pero para que...

Cologne: me temo que alguien tiene mucha curiosidad sobre esto... Hay que cuidar que no se acerquen a esa joya

Shampoo: si abuela...

Akio: maestro conosco a un chico que tal vez nos ayude... ( entran a una plaza)

Mousse: gracias por su compra...

Akio: viejo amigo Mousse!

Mousse: que sorpresa Akio!

Akio: necesito de tu ayuda

Happosai: dime muchacho conoces esta joya? ( le da la foto)

Mousse: ( mira la foto) mmm esperen aqui...

Akio: ve le dije que el era mejor...

Mousse: ( llega con un libro) aqui esta... Es una joya muy rara... Y tiene una historia...

Akio: y que dice?

Mousse: esta muy borroso... Pero dice que hace mucho tiempo habia una princesa cuya belleza era envidiada, ella se enamoró de un joven, y el de ella, su amor estaba bien hasta que el le rompió el corazón por que la dejo por otra joven, la princesa cayó en la locura, la rabia el odio y el rencor se apoderaron de ella, y juro vengarze de el, asi que cuando ella murió antes pidio que sus restos fueran encerrados en una joya, y se vengaría de cualquier joven que hiciera lo mismo que su amado...pero aparte dice que los efectos al usar esta joya es que la persona que lo porte tendrá un cambio sorprendente, será algo que esa persona no es y es dificíl quitar esa joya...más si es sellado con el broche de oro, ese broche es muy dificíl de romper

Akio: mmmm pero... Si una chica lo usa y empieza a salir con muchos chicos...cuando ella no era asi...

Mousse: es probable que estén surgiendo efectos en ella, quisiera saber quién usa el collar

Happosai: ( señalando en la foto a akane) es ella

Mousse: es muy bonita...

Akio: nos ayudarás?

Mousse: ( acomodandose los lentes) si podre conocer a la chica por supuesto que cuentan conmigo

Akio: a partir de mañana la conocerás, asi que preparate e informate sobre como podemos destruir ese collar... ( guarda la foto) nos vemos mañana ( salen de la tienda)

( al dia siguiente en la parque...)

Dr. Tofu: Akane me alegra que hayas aceptado salir hoy conmigo

Akane: no es nada... Además si me hubiera negado no podría disfrutar de su cálida compañía

Dr. Tofu: ( sonrojandose) ay akane...jejeje

( desde el otro lado del parque)

Akio: ( mirando con unos binoculares) ahi estan...

Mousse: y que hago entonces?

Akio: supongo que comerán helado asi que, cuando Tofu vaya a comprarlos tu casualmente llegas te estrellas contra el arból que esta detrás y seguramente Akane te ayudará en ese momento procura ser caballeroso y atractivo quedo claro?

Mousse: si...

Akio: bueno que esperas ve!

Mousse: si si... ( camina)

Dr. Tofu: espera aqui ya vengo.. ( va por helados)

Akane: ( sentada)

Mousse: ( patinando cerca de Akane, se estrella contra el arból detrás de Akane) aaaay!

Akane: ( voltea a ver que sucede) oh por dios! ( se levanta a ver a mousse) estas bien?

Mousse: ( con la cara pegada en el arból) mmmh...

Akane: ( lo ayuda a quitarse del arból) como te encuentras?

Mousse: soy un tonto me distraje y... ( mira a akane) wooow no habia visto a una chica tan bonita desde hace mucho..

Akane: ( rie) gracias por el cumplido

Mousse: permitame presentarme soy Mousse vengo de la legendaria China y serà un placer invitarle a cenar por su amabilidad

Akane: y yo con gusto aceptaré la invitación

Mousse: ( le da una tarjeta) estaré esperando su llamada ( cierra un ojo) hasta pronto... ( se va caminando hacia otro lado)

Dr. Tofu: ya estoy aquí... ( le da su helado a Akane)

Akane: gracias... ( esconde la tarjeta)

Dr. Tofu: Akane...yo he querido preguntarte algo...

Akane: si digame...

Dr. Tofu: pues...bueno tu quisieras... Ser mi novia?

Akane: ( se levanta) que le parece si caminamos...

Dr: Tofu: *le molestó la pregunta...quiza fue muy pronto...*

( en la casa de los tendo)

Akane: mañana le daré respuesta... Hasta mañana ( sonrie y entra a su casa)

...


End file.
